My Luck with you
by LadyLuck16
Summary: Natsu never dream of been in the same 'weird' boarding school with Sting. Not only that, Sting also his roommate, classmate and partner is some work. His life become even worst when some guy is trying to 'take' him from Sting. My first time writing this pair. Please read and review..
1. First' day

This is my first time writing a fanfic like this one. I really hope you guy love it and I make this fanfic as school life. Please review.

Pairing : Most like is about Natsu x Sting but I want to put more pair. Please give me some suggestion (if you like that is)

Rate : T, school life, Yaoi, no hard con (made my noise bleeding)

Enjoy..

* * *

Chapter 1

**Natsu POV **

I sighed. I look at the building in front of me. A school. Not just like daily school but a boarding boarding for boys. I forgot what the school name is. Why I suddenly transfer to this school? During my previous school, I did many thing that broke the school rules so I been kick out. Yay, I was a badass that days. Well this what you get.

"Natsu-chan, lets go to the headmaster before your brother knows we gone and left him with your huge bag"a woman whisper as she pull me to the building."Mavis! What are you doing with my brother?"I look back and look at my brother call her multiple times. I smile.

It seem, my brother, Zeref, and his 'girlfriend', Mavis, really do have weird yet lovely relationship. I guess there said about them is true. As we enter the building, I look at it and its not like I image it. It's clean, quiet, and smell really nice. I got a feeling this not the type of school. One more thing, the school look very beautiful.

The school has so many thing in it. Like huge field, swimming, tracks ( Don't ask what kind of tracks is it because I dislike it). I notices something odd. Everything is quiet. Too quiet I have to said. I look at my side and she gone! I know she a bit shorter and small like my little sister, Wendy (actually, Mavis is taller than Wendy), but how can she disappear just like that?!

Great. Now I all alone in this stupid and weird school. I guess I have find the headmaster's room by my self. Damn! I not good at new place like this. As I wonder around and looking for the headmaster's room, I bumped at someone in some corridor.

"Sorry.."I apologize. Normally I walks away but I promised Wendy that I will be good this time since I don't want to see her crying because I being kick out from school.

"Natsu..san?" I look at the person who bumped me and I was shocked.

A guy, blonde hair, a bit taller than me, wearing the same uniform as I am, only I wearing yellow sweater while he wearing dark blue coat. He grin as he push me against the wall and place his hand next to my head. In all the people why it have to be him.

"It's been long time, Natsu-san. You look very nice since the last time we saw each other. How long it has been? 7 years?"I sweat cold as he even closer to me. Why him?! Why he's doing here?

"W-why you here, Sting?"I finally can speak properly but I ask the question that I already knew.

"So you remember my name, Natsu-san. I thought you maybe already forgot my name or how I look like"his head when closer to me and I look away.

"You still not answering my question"I panic. I can feel his breathing on my ear

"Because I study here. You know that but still asking me? How stupid that question is"his mouth was near my ear and I can't stand it anymore so I push him as he take few step back.

"What is wrong with you?"I yell at him. Sting is not like this. He used to be..

"I wonder to my self for quite a while now. Is this your first day?"I'm not surprised if he knows today is my first day.

"So you lost, Natsu-san? Can find where the headmaster's room is? I can help you, if you ask me nicely"he grin as he use teased type of tone. Damn this guy! I really don't want his help but right now, like he said, I am lost and I have now lost my way to found the head's room. I don't have a choice do I.

"Come on, Natsu-san. Just ask nicely and I will help you"I really do want to punch this guy but I better not to.  
I sighed. As much it embarrassed me, I really have to said it.

"Why I have to bump someone as annoying as you.."I mumble as I look down.

"Can you help me, stupid yellow monkey?"Yes! Finally I said it. But I doubt he will pissed. I look at Sting and he grin at me as he place his hand on my cheek. I don't know why but his hand felt very cold and the way he look at me is kind of creepy a bit. Then, my whole body shiver.

"Try ask nicely, Natsu-san. In this school, you have to learn to respect me or I have to teach you myself, understand"he said in cold toned and a bit high tone when he said 'understand'. I nod. I don't why I shivering because of this. Did he do something to me?

"Can we, just go to the head's room, please?"I look down. Can dare to look at his eye for too long. Sting really did changes for the past 7 years. I wonder if he still remember that 'day'. I then realize Sting already step back a few.

"As much, I want to mess with you, I have a work and you lucky because I happen to go to the headmaster's room" he sighed. He look a bit disappointed about something. Then he hold my hand and pull me to the hell where is he going.

"St-Sting? What are you..? Where are we going?"I ask him."You said you want to go to the Headmaster's room"he said without looking at me."Yeah but, why holding my hand? Wouldn't the other student will saying if they saw we.."I look away as I blushing. It very embarrassing if someone look at him like this. I mean, two guys holding hand (well, Sting the one hold my hand but still, people still think so)

"You worry to much, Natsu-san. No one is in this school except us, and some teachers. It's weekend and no one likes been in the school if they got one or two days off"I blink. No wonder is too damn quiet. No one is here. I guess that's why the door is shut close and tight. I should know that.

"Then why are you here?"I ask again and I don't know if he felt annoying or normal. Wait. Am I worries about him?!

"I already told you I have work to do. Is very annoying when becoming one of the school council. Especially today" I blink again. HE one of the school COUNCIL? Seriously! This annoying yellow monkey?

"I can tell you shocked even you not showing it"so he notices my reaction. I look away as I embarrassed myself. So that's why he said 'respect' him. Damn. How did he becomes school council in the first place?

We then stop in front of a certain door. The door is a bit bigger than the normal door and the clor of most door I see is dark brown but this one is a bit gold. Sting then push the door and let go my hand. Finally! I look at the room and it is huge and beautiful.

"Brother? and Mavis-nee? You guy here?"I shocked when I look in the center of the huge room."Oh, Natsu-chan. You late. We just finish talking with your new head master"Mavis point at an old man who is.. shorter then her. He got out from the sofa and walks towards me.

"So you Natsu Dragneel. My name is Makarav Dreyer. I'm the master of this school. I already read your previous record about your old schools and it quite bad. But compare to most of the student in this school, your record is nothing"I blink. Nothing? did he meant the student in this school, there is even worst than I am?

"Well, Natsu, we have to go now since you took to much time just to get here. Oh one more thing.."he than put a very unique scarf, which is the scarf look like dragon scale, around my neck."This scarf it the gift from father before he disappear. Take good care of it"Zeref patted my head and Mavis also patted my head. I can tell she just want to trying this 'patted someone head' thing.

I look at the car that my brother used move away from the school. I look from the head's room window. I sighed. I look behind me and saw the master is chatting with Sting. I really don't want to know what they is saying. All I want to know is what I going to do in this school.

I then sit on the sofa since the master said he need to discusses something with Sting. He also ask me to wait a bit longer. Damn. It has been a few minutes and I already bored. Normally I walks around or at least doing something but this school is big and I not use to in new place plus the smell of this school is a bit weird.

I yawn for sometimes now and my eyes is starting to get sleepy. I put my head on the cushion and slowly close my eyes. For my first day in this school, is very tiring and worst time in my life. I got a feeling I going to be here for longest time...


	2. Roommate?

Second Chapter! Thank you for reading it. It take me many time just to do this but thank you

Please ignored the error or mistaking spell. Also please review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sting POV

I sighed. How long I going to stay here until the master finish what the hell he is doing. This is all because the 'president' fault. It supposed to be my day off but that damned president just have to force me doing his work. But I have to thank him because if not, I maybe not know that Natsu-san transfer here. He didn't changes much since the last time we last saw each other.

"Master, if you don't mind, can I look Natsu-san's file, please"Master point at the file as he continues reading some papers. I took the file and slowly read Natsu-san's record.

It seems his mistake because pick a fight, injured stupid student and broke some school property. I sighed. His is not as worst as mine nor other student. My record can cause me straightly went to jail but some how, I end up here. I guess that what people call 'grateful' or what ever.

I took a breath a bit."Natsu-san's behavior is not that worst. So as his grade. Which class and dorm that you going to put him, master"I ask the master as the master just finish his reading. In this school there only three dorm. Each of the dorm has their own rules. Mine is the dorm where only the 'residents' can stay. I have no idea what's 'residents' is.

"I was thinking put him in the same dorm as you are, Sting. By dorm I mean same room as you"I blink. Seriously, master? You want to me and Natsu-san in same room? Roommate? Wouldn't it against the rules?

"Something wrong?"Master look at my as I still shocked to heard it. Sure I happy by will it not broke the rule?

"Well, sure I don't mind about having a roommate but would it against the rules?"I ask as I look at the master sighed. He must be already expect my question.

"It wouldn't because he is your roommates. The rules said only the 'resident' can stay their. It be best just to put the two of you together since you two know each other and you still need a roommate to look over you. And beside, his record is far better than you are Sting, but your grade is better than him. So that make you two a tie"master grin as I really don't understand what he meant. Damned this old man.

"Oh, about his class, ask him to go to my office on Monday since tomorrow is Sunday. The rules and everything going in this school, I leaves to you since you are one of the 'council' that's know him"master smile as I sighed. Do you really have to pass your 'work' to me?

"I think we finish here. Thank you for your work. You may leave now"Master just finish arrange his papers as I took my leave and when to Natsu-san who is been quiet of quite a while now. That really not like him.

"Natsu-san.."I look at the sofa and Natsu-san already a sleep. No wonder I didn't heard his voice or some noise coming from him. I stare. Cute. Natsu-san must be tired about whole days. I then notices. Where is his bag any way?

"If you wonder his bag, I already ask someone to sent the bag to your dorm"I blink as master said. How can he read my mind and which person he sent his bag to since everyone is not in this school anymore? I sighed.  
But then again..

"Should I woke him up or carried him?"I whisper myself. Then I look at Natsu-san he slowly open his eye.

"Oh.. *yawn like a cat*.. Sting.. Finish already?"Natsu yawned then rub his eyes. He yawn like a cat for some reason. I smile.

"Come on get up, I take you to your..."I look at Natsu-san and he fall asleep again. That was fast. I sighed again. Looks like I don't have a choice now. I slowly carried Natsu-san like a guy carried a girl on their wedding day (Don't get this wrong okay). I look at Natsu-san and he look more beautiful and cute when I carried him like this. I blush then I shook my head and immediately leave the room.

* * *

Natsu POV.

I slowly open my eye and look at the ceiling. It's not the same ceiling I saw on the master's office. Where am I? I also felt something like breathing on my left ear. I turn my left and saw him! Sting! What the heck he is doing here and why he is sleeping next to me? I blinked. What the hell?

I'm a bit panicked about this. But when I look at him back, the way he is sleeping, it almost the same as when we were kids back then. He look like an innocent child. He then slowly open his eye and trying to sit on the bed.

"You awake early then I expected"he yawn then he rub his eyes."Can I ask? Where am I?"I ask my question and I can tell he heard only ignored my question.

"I said Where AM I!"I yelled and it's kind of funny to see Sting's face. Sting blinked few time as I try not laugh at him. Seriously, it's very funny.

"You don't need to shout at me. I hear you. We in your room for god sake"I wide my eye. In my room? How did I get here? More importantly why Sting is here?

"How I get here? As far I remember I-... Did you carried me or something?"I ask him as he already get off from the bed. He rub his head and look away."I don't know"he really is pissing me off. I know he did something while I was a sleep.

"One more question! Why you here?"I yelled at him as he grin. Sting then giggle a bit."You properly don't like it but let just said this then. I'm your 'roommate' from now on"he smile as I freaking shocked. How the hell I'm end up being his roommate?! I thought meeting him already annoying but same room while the yellow monkey? I really wish this nightmare stop.

"Don't blame me about it. Ask the master. He is the one who put you in here?"I still shocked. Why my luck always with him and did he said the master put me here? I guess I can't argue with that one but still...

"Grrr..."I heard something loud. It's very near but what is that."Grrr..."It coming from my stomach. Darn. I really do need to eat something. I look at Sting and I can tell he is trying to cover his face from laughing at me. I felt very embarrassing right now.

"Don't you dare laugh"I yell and embarrassed about this."I wouldn't. I guess"I calm my self as much I want to kick him right now."Come on. I cook for you"I blinked. Cook? Aren't we in the room and what did he meant by cook?He put my hand and I already get off from bed. Then he drag me outside the room.

As I was outside the room, I blink. I thought one room is okay but this is not a room. It more like a apartment now. Why? because I look there is two sofas, a television and a table between the sofa and the television. Then I was a kitchen and Sting already there, put out all the cooking ingredients from the refrigerator. There also a dining table too.

"It's this really a dorm?"I ask."Well, normal dorm their only have bed, a study table, bookshelf and so on like normal dorm have but S-class dorm is more like an apartment and unlike normal dorm, we have to cook our self to eat as the normal one, the school will service it or eat at the cafeteria. Neither is just the same"Sting explained to me as he start to cook something.

"How did I get my self in here then?"I when to the dining table and sit on the chair. I look at Sting. He sure look like he knows what he is cooking.

"I don't know. The master just put you in this dorm with me"Sting said with a straight answer which I found it like a lie but I ignored."I guess is no surprised that you got in this dorm"I sighed and I noticed he is smiling to himself. I don't understand why he is smiling for.

After awhile of silent in the kitchen, Sting finally finish cooking and he service me a plate of fried rice."Eat it. You are really hungry after all"I ignored his teasing word and taste his fried rice with the spoon. As the food is inside my mouth, I a bit surprised there.

"Does it good?"Sting has been looking at me as he still didn't take a spoon yet. Properly waiting for my answer. I look at him and said it."Your rice is not fully cook and it taste salty. This properly your first time cooking it. Am I right?"Sting start to panicked. I was right. He looks like he want to find a good answer.

"Well.. I.. umm"I can tell alright but I not going to laugh at him. Zeref's cooking is far worst than this and compare to that 'woman' cooking, I think this is far better.

Sting POV..

Damn it! How did he knew this is my first time. It's not like I want to show off or any thing it just that, at this kind of time, well.. Oh what ever. It's does not matter now because he already knew it. I normally eat at the cafeteria and since Natsu-san is here, I should try cooking something.

"How I put this?"I really don't know how to explained to Natsu-san. I look at him and he taking another spoon of fried rice and eat it.

"It does not matter now. I hungry and I taste someone's food that is far worst than you so you don't have panic or worry about it. Beside, I wont laugh at you"I blink as Natsu-san's food is left only half of it.

"How did you knew this is my first time?"I started to taste and he is right. The rice is not fully cook and it is salty. maybe a bit too salty. How can Natsu-san eat this? He must have strong stomach.

"Observing your cooking skill. People said that I like to observe thing"I blink. That sound so not like Natsu-san I knew."That was first. Secondly, you sweating a lot during cooking. Normally, people who don't know or it's there first time cooking it, they will sweat a lot"I look at down at my food. Damn he is good.

"Anyway, you better eat your food. I finish already"Natsu get off his sit and when to the sink. I blink. He ate pretty fast. I look Natsu-san he is washing his dish. Like it or not I have to finish my salty fried rice. Next time, I will not cook again! or maybe I should learn how to cook first.

After the eating and clean the dish I look at the time. It's almost 8 o'clock. I look at Natsu-san who is look like he had no interested on what he is watching in the television. He looks pretty bored.

"Nee, Natsu-san, don't you want to take a bath. You smell you know"I teased him and I can tell he look a bit pissed off."Do I have to shared the same bathroom as you?"he ask."Well, their only one bathroom and two bed room in this dorm so like it or not.."I grin. He knows what I mean. Natsu-san stand up and walks to his room

"If you want to know, the bathroom is between our room and you clothes is already in the closet. If you want anything don't hesitate to.."Natsu-san slam the door hardly as I sighed and smile. That not the first time he did to me. I kinda happy when he did that. It reminds me when we were kid. How I miss that day.

I then turn off the television and when straightly to my room. This going to be interesting since I have a roommate that I have an 'interest' at him. But still long way to go...


	3. Worst time

Sorry for another long updated. I hope this chapter not too slow or too fast. Please read and review.

Ps: Sorry is my English sucks or having a lot mistaking letter or any thing. I just hope that you can understand this chapter..

* * *

Chapter 3

Sting POV.

I slowly open my eye and look at the ceiling. I tries to get up and sits up straight. I yawn a bit and then rubbing my eye before I reach the alarm clock. It's 8.00 am. It's a good thing today is Sunday or else I will be kill by the teacher again or the president again. How annoying.

I got up from my bed and straightly get out from my room. I then smell something very delicious. I look at kitchen area and I blink. There is no way what I see is true.

"Finally woke up. You just in time for breakfast"I just standing there while Natsu-san is busy perpare his dish. A fried rice. I look at Natsu-san and he glares at me."Are you going to eat or not?!"He yelled and I immediately sit on the dining chair. The fried rice already on the where I sit, so as the spoon.

I slowly take a spoon of fried rice and... wow! This is really damned good! I never thought Natsu-san is a great cook. I notices Natsu-san looking at me but I ignored it. It will much better like this right?

"Aren't you been a bit quiet today,Sting?"I look at Natsu-san and he grin at me."Normally, people who is first time eating my food often making a lot of noise. This is my first time someone quiet when it his first time eat my food" by hearing of his tone, I can tell he is teasing me. I sighed then I smile.

"Aren't you being a bit nicer today, Natsu-san? As far I know, you were pissed with me yesterday and now you being nice to me? Plus you even cooking a breakfast for me too. This is very odd with your sudden changes"I grin as I took an other spoon of rice. I look at Natsu-san and he is eating with an angry expression. I guess I able to make him pissed.

After breakfast, I took a bath for a while and then getting dress. Since today is Sunday and I haven't any 'council' work, I guess I have to wonder around the town.

I step out from my room and I look at Natsu-san who is keep changing channel in the television."Natsu-san, I going to the town today. Do you want to join me?"I ask him and he glares at me. Still pissing about breakfast or the television? I sigh with a smile.

"Don't look at me like that. I just tease you a bit. But if you don't want to then it's fine. Just so you know, If you need me to buy something just call me"I look at Natsu-san and he is blinking at me. He then look away. From his face he seems to be he hiding something.

"Natsu-san, do you have a cell phone? Because in this place, there's no house phone"I ask him and Natsu-san look a bit panic. I grin.

* * *

**Natsu POV..  
**

"Isn't that I don't have a cell phone it just that..."Great! Now what I going to said. To tell the truth, I don't have a cell phone. I used to have it but I end up breaking it. And one more thing, I don't have many friend and some just fear me back at my old school.

"So you don't have a phone, right now?"Sting grin and I glares at him. Why the hell he is so worst than a monkey?!

"Even if I don't have a phone, it had nothing to do with you"I look away as I pissed at him.

"It will be better to have a phone. Plus..."I slowly look at him and when I notices, his face already close to mine and it felt like our lips about to touch. I start to blush and Sting just giggle at me. He place one of his hand on my hand and the other hand placing on my chin.

"It make me easier to make sure no one getting this close to you. How about we go to the town, 'together' "he grin even wide and I start to feel uncomfortable, especially, when he said 'together'. I was about to rejected it until he add his word.

"Do you want to come or I just need to make a move on you to make you go with me?"I wide my eye because I shocked. He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Don't make me wait or you know what will have"he start to threatening me as I still shock. Like it not, I have to agree about what this monkey want.

"Fine, I go-...?!"before I finish my line, something sweet and soft touch my lips. It's Sting's! I trying to push him but he struck mine with his tongue and it felt really good. After a while, we break the kiss and I was panting.

"Does it felt good?"I shocked and I straightly slap his face without my thinking. I look at him and his cheek starting to red. He place his hand on his red cheek and then giggle a bit.

"You much stronger than I thought so"he grin and slowly sit on the other sofa while his hand still on the red cheek.

"Why you do that?! You know that I'm a guy and..."I yelled at him and then look away. What the hell is wrong with this monkey?! Does he lost his sense of humor or something?

"It was your first time, isn't it"I look at him and he still grin at me.

"Are you gay or something? Does most people in the school are like you?"I ask at him with high tone and I can feel my face still red.

"Well, student in this school more likely... an animal. Even if they have a woman there life, they still want more" I blinked. He is joking right?

"In this school, they reputation and rules are very different from normal school. If you not be careful, you may end up... well.."he stand up and pull my hand. He then push me and my back hits the door of my room. Before I could said something, his lips connect with mine again. I try to push him but he already pin both my hand and he kiss even deeper. After we break.

"You should be lucky that I am your roommate"he whisper my ear and I blush even redder."Hurry up and get change or I will do 'this' again"he let go of my hand and I was grinned at him. I enter my room and shut the door harshly. I couldn't Sting reaction but I was pissed at him.

I then slowly place my back on the door and slowly slip my back down and end up sitting on the floor while I lie my back on the door. I then put my fingers on my lips. I can still feel Sting's sweet lips. That lips of him, remember that time..

'_You really are the worst'_

* * *

Sting POV..

I sighed when Natsu-san slap his door at me. I then stare at the door for a while and then, slowly, I place my forehead on the door. Strange. Why I kissed him? After all this years, why I starting to kiss someone? I promises to my self that I will find a girl to love and not a guy. But when I met Natsu-san again, I felt, this feeling again? It's like that time again...

_'I really are the worst of all'_


	4. Magnolia

Im back and I'm sorry about this long updated. My computer broke and I also have many work to do but I still trying to updated as fast I can..

I also want to said thank you for all your review and comment. I hope you guy enjoy this chapter and please forgive me for some error or mistaking word.. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4

Natsu POV.

I sighed. In the end, I'm end up coming to the town with him. But when I think about it, I never did got the chance to see the town. Magnolia town is not as big or noisier than Crocus City but it you can feel the warm in this town. Well, if this blonde guy not here that is.

Even since this morning, we had been silent all the time. Sure, I'm still pissing about he did (really who will not get piss when a guy kiss you suddenly and I'm not a gay! or maybe a bit) but it quite bored when this silent around us.

"So where is this phone store that you going to take? Oh, just to make sure, after I buy the damn phone, we going back to the dorm. Is that clear?!"I said without looking at him. I really wish I can run away from him.

"I heard you. But we should at least eat something before when back to the dorm or if you want to cook again, I don't mind straightly heading back to the dorm"he giggles. Damn this guy. I really don't have a chose.

"Sting"I heard a voice, a girl I believes. I look and saw a blonde beauty. Her hair is blonde like Sting, her eyes is big and brown, she wearing a yellow shirt with red skirt. She also wearing a brown boots. Then I saw someone behind her. A guy with orange hair, wearing a sunglasses, he also wearing a green jacket with orange shirt. He wears dark jeans and black shoe. The blonde girl really look like a rare beauty but the guy, he look like a playboy to me.

"Sting. Is good to see you again? Oh, who may you be? Sting's friend?"the blonde guy notices me and I blush a bit. This girl look more cute than I thought."This is quite rare to see you hang out with someone other than Rogue"the orange guys smirk but he then shiver when he look at Sting's glare.

"This here is Natsu Dragneel. An old friend of mine. He happen to attending the same school as 'us'"I sighed. Since when I'm his 'old' friend? And what he mean by 'us'? I then look at the blonde girl and she is smiling at me while the guy.. is closer to me?

"You pretty cute. Is a shame that you a guy, if you a girl then maybe-"without any mercy, the blonde girl step his foot as hard as she can which cause him to feel the biggest pain on his foot."I'm very sorry about my boyfriend. He is a bit playboy but he actually a nice guy. I should that our leave. I hope to see you again. Bye"She wave and dragging Loke away. I grin awkwardly at them.

"Who are they?"I ask Sting as he already starting to walk."That girl? My sister and her boyfriend."I blink. Since when he has a sister? As far I know him, he don't has a sister.

"To make this clear. she is my step sister. Her father took me after my father's death 7 years ago"He sighed but I still surprised."Why her father took you?"I ask again. Sting look away then sighed again.

"Because of Lucy"he give a short answer."He don't want Lucy to be lonely so he took me in. Oh by the way, her family is freaking rich so I guess I pretty lucky."I blink. Did just say that Lucy's family is rich. Is he trying to show off or something? But then again, his life is almost like me except the rich part. Why? I tell it next time. We continue on walking until we reach at the phone store.

* * *

That was tiring. I never knew buying a simple phone can be this irritating. Why I said like that? Because of this damn show off monkey again! First, he said my taste is suck because I chose a cheap phone. When I ask him to chose, he chose so damned expensive phone. Does he think I rich like him?! In the end, I end up bought the phone that.. well.. not too cheap or not too expensive phone. I swear I will kill this stupid monkey!

"I never knew you like Lucy? Mumbling about things"Sting laughing at me as I glares at him. That cause he to stop laughing a bit (but he still laughing)."You don't have to look at me like that. At less be a bit happy"Happy? Like hell I will be happy after all that! First you kiss me, then you complain about my taste and plus, your even asked to buy so freaking expensive phone which for you is cheap! How can I be happy!

Sting POV...

Man, I never knew Natsu-san can be a scaring dragon. Well, I didn't mean to make him very angry just because his taste is not so bad (which I accidentally said his taste is suck). He really does like Lucy. In her case, she always mumbling about boys, clothes, friends and most of all, ME. She like a unpaid nanny, mumbling about me. But Lucy anger can't pair will the 'red devil' in her school. Do you want to know who I saying?

I saying about Lucy's School Council President, Erza Scarlet. Even if she cute and pretty but everyone fear because of her, killing, devil aura. I still don't get it how Jellal can make her calm and even dating with her. They really are the creepiest couple that I ever met.

"Hey, Sting, do you know some good restaurant?"I shocked when I heard Natsu-san talking to me in his normal tone. I look at him and he still give me that angry expression. Yup, he still pissing at me."Sure I know some good restaurant. Why? Are you hungry?"I look at him and he just sighs and ignores me. He really are a bit adorable.

"If you hungry then..."I look around the place to find some good restaurant."How about that one?"Natsu-san suddenly and he point at a certain cafe.I blinked. That cafe? The cafe that I wish I don't want to go."Is there something wrong with that cafe?"Natsu-san blinked at me as I trying to find a good answer.

"Is not there something with it.. it just that.."I really out of word."If is okay then let's go. You going to treat me because is your fault that my money flying toward heaven"I sighed. By the look of his face, I can tell. He really pissed and want some revenges because of the phone thing. Damned. Natsu-san really is a short-temper plus scaring dragon. Even do something he can be a cute kitty but... why the hell you have to chose this place?

Natsu POV...

I enter the cafe and there a cute girl, blue hair with a bandana on her head, wearing a cute maid outfit, greet us with a nice smile."Welcome, master. May I take you to your sit?"the girl ask nicely as I just nodded. I look at Sting and helook like he is looking for someone. After the maid girl shown their place, she then pass the food menu to me and Sting before she went to the other table.

"This place look nice. Are you okay?"I ask him but he ignore as he keep looking for someone. I wonder who is he looking for? A friend? But he kept making this uneasy face. Maybe is not a friend."Natsu-san, I just remember I need to go somewhere. You can order first before I did"Sting quickly get off from his seat and straightly left this cafe.. Wait.. He is not leaving alone in this cafe? Damned this guy!

"Is this sit taken?"I turn and I look at a guy, has a messy raven hair, cobalt blue eyes, wearing just plain black shirt and long trouser with dark shoe. I let him sit at Sting's seat because I still angry at him.

"I never see you here before. Did you just move here by any chance?"He ask me as he look at his menu. The way he is talking is kind of strange."I just transfer to a certain school here. Why you ask?"I look at the guy and if you were girl.. well,.. he is quite hot and charming... What the hell is wrong with my head?!

"You look a bit hyper. This is quite rare to see someone transfer to Fairy Tail Academy in this kind of time"he grin as I look at him shocking. How did he knew I transfer to that 'weird' school? As far I knew, there no one knew about me except that monkey (Sting) and the old man (Master). So how the hell did he knew about me?"

"How you knew I transfer to that school if I never speak which school I in? More importantly, who are you?"I raise my voice a bit and I also felt very uneasy already. As for the guy, he look at me with a smile.

_"My name is Gray Fullbuster, I happen to be a 'council student' like Sting.."_


End file.
